


Samantha's New Game

by raptor4d4



Series: The Samantha's New Game Saga [1]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Bondage, Brainwashing, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Master/Slave, Mind Control, Mistress, Multi, Sex, Sexual Content, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-16 23:19:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5844856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raptor4d4/pseuds/raptor4d4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being assigned to the Normandy was one of the best and worst things to happen to Communications Specialist Samantha Traynor.  She's helping to save the galaxy...but at the same time she is surrounded by some of the most beautiful women in the galaxy.  Beautiful women she lusts after constantly but can never have.  Jane Shepard...Liara T'Soni...Ashley Williams...even the perfect Miranda Lawson.  All are beyond her reach. But are they?  Samantha has developed a special "game" that can potentially let her bed any woman she wants!  Will Samantha's dreams finally come true?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Samantha's New Game

[Disclaimer]

Mass Effect and its characters are the property of Bioware and Electronic Arts.

This is purely a work of fan-fiction and 100% non-canon.

This fan-fiction is free, written for my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of others.

Please support Bioware by purchasing the Mass Effect games, books and comics!

All pictures are courtesy of JacksKindaHere.

Please follow and support him on his tumblr!

http://jackskindahere.tumblr.com/

** Samantha’s New Game **

**_Game 1 – Shepard_ **

Being assigned to the Normandy is one of the best things to ever happen to Samantha Traynor.

It is also the most torturous.

She has long had a crush on the beautiful Commander Jane Shepard, ever since she rescued poor Samantha from a Collector attack on her home colony of Horizon. Since that day she has collected a whole scrapbook of pictures of Shepard…and often drifted to sleep masturbating to them. She would sit back in her desk, legs spread and rubbing her pussy furiously. She’d stare at her pictures of Shepard and imagine the sexy Commander waltzing into her room. Shepard would stand in the doorway, watching Samantha pleasure herself. Slowly she would stroll into the room and gently place her hands on Samantha’s shoulders. She would jump, not realizing the Commander was there. Shepard would shush her before she could say a word. She’d spin her chair around…gaze lovingly into her eyes…and go down on her. Shepard would drop to her knees and begin licking Samantha’s dripping pussy. She’d lick her pussy clean and stick her tongue inside her. Samantha would moan and scream as the Commander’s skillful tongue wormed around inside her. She would masturbate harder as her fantasy continued until she came.

When she was offered the chance to work on the Normandy SR-2 retrofits Samantha jumped at the chance. Her hero was currently in jail but with luck she might have a chance to meet her in person! And when the day came that the Reapers invaded, as the Normandy escaped Earth with both her and Commander Shepard aboard…

When she and Shepard finally met in person it took all of Samantha’s willpower not to swoon. She kept her composure and went over business matters with the Commander. While she showed Shepard her datapad and went over the retrofits she quietly breathed in her scent. Samantha’s mouth watered as she fantasized going down on the Commander, licking her pussy as she examined the datapad.

Samantha realized that she’d probably be serving on the Normandy for the duration of the war. All this time together with Shepard was the opportunity of a lifetime! As much as she hated to admit it, the Reapers had given her a chance to make her dream come true!

But sadly it was not meant to be. Shepard and Dr. Liara T’Soni had been lovers since they tracked Saren together. Despite their time apart their feelings for each other had not diminished. Watching Shepard and Liara sit and talk together in the mess hall was unpleasant for Samantha. She could practically taste the affection they had for each other. Indeed, watching the woman of her dreams spend so much time with another woman was very painful…and made worse by the fact that Liara was damn sexy too!

Samantha was no stranger to the asari body. She never fucked an asari herself but she had a very sizeable collection of asari porn on her computer. This was the first time Samantha had worked so close to one before. Every time Liara was near Samantha just couldn’t take her eyes of the asari’s chest. Her tits looked plenty big judging from the size of that uniform…but Samantha suspected they were even bigger! She had met a few people in her life with some very ample cleavage. For one reason or another they’d try to hide it but the way their clothing stretched across their chest was a telltale sign they were hiding something. Many times Samantha would watch Liara’s cleavage and note that it seemed a bit…snug.

Being so close to two beautiful women was pure torture…and things only got worse the longer the war went!

Next to join the crew was Lieutenant-Commander Ashley Williams. She had seen pictures of Ashley before after the Battle of the Citadel. The press made sure to get pictures of every member of the Normandy crew. Samantha noted that Ashley was attractive but didn’t think much of her at the time. But the first time she saw Ashley in person after the Cerberus Coup Samantha actually gasped. Ashley had changed a great deal since the Battle of the Citadel. Now she looked so…so…sexy! The way she let her hair down, the outfit she was wearing, everything seemed to show off her fine figure. And unlike with Shepard and Liara, Samantha was able to do more than imagine what they looked like while naked. One evening she walked into the ladies room and actually _saw_ Ashley naked while she was taking a shower! Ashley did not seem to notice her. The running water over her head probably drowned out the sound of the sound of the door opening and Samantha gasping. She did not linger long but she got a full view of Ashley’s firm yet shapely ass. For the first night in a long time she went to sleep masturbating to fantasies of someone other than Shepard and Liara…

Three beautiful, sexy ladies. But perhaps the most torturous one of all was…Miranda Lawson. Samantha saw the name first on a message to Shepard. Shepard went to meet this Miranda on the Citadel. When Samantha disembarked to do some shopping she saw them on the docks. Her eyes nearly bulged out of her head. Miranda looked so…perfect! Her tight jumpsuit fit perfectly snug against her erotic body. It showed off and elevated her perfect tits, bouncing slightly with each step. The suit squeezed against her ass and showed off her perfectly shaped ass cheeks. Forgetting what she was going out to buy, she ran back into the Normandy and retreated to her quarters where she masturbated furiously. Not just to mental images of Miranda, but to images of all four of the most beautiful women she ever saw…

One day she had enough. She just couldn’t take it anymore! She had to find a way to fuck them! But how? For weeks she thought long and hard about this. Finally one day she is struck by a bolt of inspiration. Her fantasies could finally become reality! But to do that, she would need to recruit EDI’s help…

Samantha paced around impatiently outside Shepard’s quarters. She was ready to finally put her plan into action! Shepard was alone in her cabin right now doing some work. Now was the perfect time to strike! But she was still missing the most important component to her plan…

The elevator opened and EDI stepped out. Samantha’s heart leapt for joy at the sight of her and she rushed over.

**Samantha:** “EDI! Did you bring it?”

EDI nodded.

**EDI:** “Yes Samantha. I finished making it this morning.”

She handed Samantha a VR visor, similar in appearance to the visor she always wears.

**EDI:** “This visor projects data directly into the minds of the wearer, allowing you to overwrite thought patterns and make people see or believe whatever you wish. This should give you the ‘ultimate 3D video game experience’ you were hoping for.”

With trembling hands Samantha took the visor. She fought back a tear as she gazed upon it and smiled.

**Samantha:** “Thank you, EDI…”

EDI eyed Samantha as she continued to stare at the visor. Her behavior seemed a bit odd. She knew Samantha was anxious for her to finish making it. Samantha came to her and said she had purchased a new VR game. However to really enjoy it she wanted an improved VR visor. Samantha shared the specs with her and she went to work on building it. She knew Samantha would be pleased to have it but right now…she looked a bit _too_ pleased.

**EDI:** “May I ask one question, Samantha?”

Without taking her eyes off the visor, Samantha nodded.

**Samantha:** “Of course, EDI.”

**EDI:** “Why did you request I add a feature that erases the memories of the game session the player just experienced?”

Samantha froze. She did ask EDI to add this feature. Despite all her planning…she forgot to come up with an excuse if asked this question. She thought carefully about her answer before replying.

**Samantha:** “Because…Sometimes when you’re playing a game you have some very…stupid or, um…embarrassing moments. Sometimes a person just wishes to forget those sessions so…”

Samantha didn’t finish her sentence but hoped EDI got the point. It was a very flimsy excuse but it was the best she could come up with. EDI seemed to think about this for a moment before speaking.

**EDI:** “I see. I still have much to learn about human behavior. Just be careful, Samantha. Something like this can be easily abused.”

With that warning EDI left. After the elevator door closed, Samantha smiled evilly.

**Samantha, thinking:** “Abused? Hell yes I’m going to abuse it!”

EDI had prepared the hardware…but Samantha designed the software. For this little toy she developed a number of unique “game” scenarios. She could guarantee that whoever experienced them would have the times of their life…if they could remember them.

Samantha took a deep breath and entered Shepard’s cabin. The Commander was pacing around the middle of her bedroom examining a datapad. She looked up when Samantha entered and smiled.

**Shepard:** “Oh, Samantha. Is something wrong?”

Samantha smiled and shook her head, holding the visor behind her back as she approached.

**Samantha:** “Not at all, Commander. I just wanted to show you something I bought the last time I was on leave.”

She showed the Commander the visor. Shepard eyed it with interest.

**Shepard:** “What is it?”

**Samantha:** “It’s a brand new VR visor, designed to give the wearer the ultimate 3D gaming experience! I just had a blast with it and thought you might want to try it out.”

She handed Shepard the visor. Samantha could barely contain her excitement as Shepard eyed it, intrigued but a bit confused as to why Samantha was showing it to her. Eventually Shepard shrugged.

**Shepard:** “Um…Okay. I’ve never been into games that much but I’ll give it a try.”

Shepard put the visor on. She fixed it firmly over her eyes and ears and felt around it.

**Shepard:** “So how do you activate it?”

**Samantha:** “Here, allow me…”

Samantha tapped a few buttons on her omni-tool, activating the visor and uploading a special “game” scenario she programed for this instance. There was a loud beep…and suddenly Shepard jolted. Her eyes went very wide as the visor activated and projected the scenario into her mind. For a while Shepard just stood there, frozen like a statue. She didn’t make a sound or move a muscle. Samantha waved her hand in front of Shepard’s face a few times but got no reaction, not even a blink. Finally she spoke to her.

**Samantha:** “Commander? Shepard? Can you hear me?”

Shepard blinked several times and looked Samantha right in the eye.

**Shepard:** “Of course…Mistress…”

Samantha broke out in a wide smile. It worked! The “slave scenario” worked! In this state, the wearer of the visor was “programmed” to be an obedient sex slave! In this state Samantha could give any order she wished and Shepard would be compelled to obey!

**Samantha:** “Perfect! Now, slave! Obey your Mistress! Strip for me!”

**Shepard:** “Yes, Mistress.”

Slowly Shepard shed her Alliance uniform. Samantha watched, wide-eyed and trembling, as at long last she gazed upon the naked body of her beloved Commander Shepard. Shepard removed her shirt and pants and stood before her Mistress in her black lace bra. She reached back and unhooked it, letting it drop to the floor. Samantha could feel herself growing very wet as she ogled the Commander’s breasts. As Shepard slipped off her panties Samantha slid her hand down her pants and began rubbing her pussy. When Shepard was done she stood at perfect attention before her Mistress, awaiting her next command. Samantha ogled her quite some time while quietly masturbating. Then it hit her. What the hell was she masturbating for?! She could actually fuck Shepard _NOW_!!!

She immediately shed her clothes and felt up Shepard’s body. She grabbed Shepard’s breasts and squeezed them. They felt as soft as she dreamed about! She buried her face in Shepard’s bosom and breathed in her sweet scent. Shepard made no move to stop her, barely even acknowledging her. Samantha took another deep breath and slowly dropped to her knees. She pressed her face against Shepard’s stomach as she slid down, running her hands down her slave’s sides and feeling up her curved figure. When she was on her knees she gazed upon her prize: Shepard’s pussy.

**Samantha:** “Spread your legs!”

**Shepard:** “Yes, Mistress.”

On command Shepard spread her legs a bit so her pussy was on full display. Wasting no time, Samantha dove right in. She buried her face in Shepard’s glorious pussy and licked it long and deep. She moaned loudly, overjoyed at finally tasting Shepard’s delicious juices! She stuck her tongue inside her and swirled it around. She looked her pussy several times and enjoyed listening to Shepard’s soft moaning. Shepard remained motionless and expressionless but her cheeks began to turn red and she would let out a soft moan from time to time, unable to contain her pleasure.

Samantha licked her long and hard until Shepard came. She yelled in happiness as the Commander’s cum sprayed all over her face. She caught as much as she could in her mouth and licked Shepard’s pussy clean. When she was done she slowly climbed back to her feet, feeling up Shepard’s body again, until they were face to face. She smiled at Shepard kissed her. Shepard responded to her Mistress by sticking her tongue in her mouth. Their tongues swirled together, some of Shepard’s cum moving from Samantha’s mouth into Shepard’s.

When they were done, Samantha pulled away and smiled. She had her fill of playing with Shepard. Now it was time for her slave to start entertaining her! She sat on the sofa and motioned for her slave to come closer.

**Samantha:** “Now come to me, slave! Crawl to me on all fours like a dog!”

Shepard obeyed. She dropped to her hands and knees and crawled to her Mistress. Samantha smiled widely as she approached. When Shepard stopped she looked up at her Mistress for her next command.

**Samantha:** “Very good, slave! You deserve a reward. You may lick the dirt off my feet.”

Samantha extended her leg and touched her foot against Shepard’s face.

**Samantha:** “If you do a good job I will let you lick my pussy next.”

**Shepard:** “Yes, Mistress!”

She anxiously licked Samantha’s feet. She licked the sole from the heel up to the toes. She licked Samantha’s toes and swirled her tongue around them, finally sucking on them to make sure they were clean. Samantha moaned pleasurably the entire time. She was quite pleased.

**Samantha:** “Excellent, slave! Excellent job! You may now lick my pussy.”

Samantha spread her legs so Shepard could have easy access.

**Shepard:** “Yes, Mistress.”

Like Samantha before, Shepard dove in. She buried her face in her Mistress’s pussy and attempted to lick her in the exact same way she did. She licked her pussy and stuck her tongue inside her. While she was in the middle of swirling her tongue around inside her Mistress, Samantha came. Shepard eagerly licked up her juices while Samantha looked on. She was very satisfied with her slave’s performance…but also disappointed. She grabbed Shepard’s head and held it up, forcing her slave to look into her eyes. Samantha gazed upon her slave angrily.

**Samantha:** “Slave! You made me cum too soon!”

Samantha was very angry. She wanted to savor her first oral sex with Shepard. But Shepard was too good! Shepard lowered her eyes in shame as she replied.

**Shepard:** “I’m sorry, Mistress. Please forgive me.”

**Samantha:** “An apology is not good enough! A proper punishment is in order. And I think I have just the thing. Shepard, where do you and Liara keep your sex toys? I know you have some.”

Normally Shepard would deny such a question. However slave Shepard had no choice but answer and answer truthfully. She pointed at the desk.

**Shepard:** “The top desk drawer, Mistress. There is a false bottom.”

Samantha walked to the desk and revealed Shepard’s secret stash of sex toys, including dildos, beads, strap-ons and vibrators. Her eyes practically glowed as she pondered what all she could do with this selection.  


**Samantha:** “I love your selection, Shepard. Now turn around and show me your ass.”

Shepard obeyed.

**Samantha:** “Good. Now let’s see how many of these we can fit in at once…”

Shepard squealed with delight as Samantha shoved a big dildo into her asshole. Samantha watched her body tremble with pleasure. She took out another dildo and gave it a nice, long lick before shoving it in too. Five minutes later Shepard’s eyes were rolling back into her head. She gritted her teeth and clenched her fists as she endured the intense pain…and the intense _pleasure_ of having her asshole filled with numerous beads, dildos and vibrators. None of the vibrators had been turned on yet. Samantha held the remote control in her hand. She gazed upon her slave, a wide, wicked smile slowly spreading across her face…and she pushed the button.

All the dildos and vibrators activated at once. Shepard opened her mouth to scream but no sound came out. She had a massive orgasm and cum sprayed all over the bed. At long last, Shepard passed out.

Samantha laughed, unable to get enough of her slave’s performance. Overall she was very pleased with this “game” session. Unfortunately, it needed to end. She eyed the clock and realized she needed to wrap things up quick. She intended to erase Shepard’s memory of everything that transpired here. If too much time elapsed during this time then Shepard would get suspicious when she awoke.

She splashed some water on Shepard’s face to wake her up. She ordered her slave to clean up her mess and make the room look like absolutely nothing happened. Shepard obeyed. Next the two of them took a quick shower to wash the sweat off, during which Samantha just couldn’t keep her hands off Shepard. After one more climax they finished their shower and quickly got dressed. They assumed the exact same positions they were in when the visor was activated. Once everything was in place, Samantha turned it off.

Shepard jolted again and started to look around.

**Shepard:** “Is this thing on yet? Or is it still booting up?”

The memory erasure had worked. Shepard had no idea what had just transpired. Samantha played along.

**Samantha:** “Odd. It should have booted up right way. I guess something’s wrong… Sorry Commander.”

Shepard removed the visor and game it back to Samantha.

**Shepard:** “That’s alright, Samantha. We can try it another time. Now if you’ll excuse me, I have to get back to my duties.”

Shepard left the cabin, though with a bit of a limp in her step.

**Shepard, thinking:** “That’s strange. Why does my ass hurt all of a sudden?”

Samantha watched her go with an evil smile on her face. This had been a dream come true! The possibilities with this visor were endless! With it she could now fulfill her deepest sexual fantasies!

The only question was…who would be her next target?

**_Game 2 – Liara_ **

Days had passed since Samantha’s first experiment with the visor. Every night she went to sleep pleasuring herself with those erotic memories. But memories could only sustain a person for so long. And with Samantha’s ever growing sexual appetite it was only a matter of time before she struck again…

Samantha stood alone in the middle of Shepard’s cabin. Shepard had gone ashore for some business. Liara was still aboard but unaware that Shepard had departed. Samantha sent a message to Liara from Shepard’s private terminal, asking Liara to come up to the cabin. Liara could not refuse her lover’s request and came immediately. She entered the cabin and was surprised to see Samantha there.

**Liara:** “Samantha? What are you doing here?”

**Samantha:** “I’m sorry, Liara. Shepard asked me to deliver a message. She apologizes and said she had to go ashore but she’ll gladly make it up to you tonight…”

Samantha knew Shepard’s “business” was actually to buy some supplies for a romantic date with Liara so her lie was covered. Liara blushed a little bit to Samantha’s message but was also a little disappointed.

**Liara:** “Oh…I see. Very well. I’ll return to my office…”

She turned to leave.

**Samantha:** “Liara, wait! Before you go, I want to show you something…”

Samantha showed off the visor again. She fed Liara the same story she gave Shepard, that it was a VR visor and would deliver the most realistic gameplay. Liara wasn’t that interested in video games so it took a bit more convincing to get her to try it. When she finally did put it on Samantha quickly uploaded a new scenario she had programmed just for Liara.

Liara jolted when the visor activated and looked around.

**Liara:** “Wha…? I feel…strange, I…”

Her eyes landed on Samantha and widened.  


**Liara:** “Shepard? I thought you were ashore?”

Samantha smiled warmly.

**Samantha:** “I came back just to see you…my love.”

**Liara:** “Oh, Shepard…”

Liara leaned in and kissed Samantha on the lips. Her new scenario was working perfectly. She had programmed it to make Liara think Samantha was Shepard! They exchanged a long, deep kiss. Samantha had never kissed an asari before, much less had sex with one. She was looking forward to this experience!

Samantha led Liara to the bed. They slowly and sensually stripped each other of their clothes. Samantha gulped when she laid eyes on Liara’s naked tits for the first time. They were enormous! They certainly didn’t look that big under her uniform! Samantha’s hands twitched. She needed to touch them! She reached up and grabbed the asari’s ample bosom. Liara smiled and moaned as her “lover” felt up her breasts. Eventually Liara took Samantha’s hands and laid down on the bed. Samantha followed her and they lay next to each other, sensually caressing each other’s bodies. Samantha breathed deep Liara’s sweet scent. She ran her hands up the asari’s hips, brushed them against her stomach and up to her tits again. Liara laughed as Samantha began feeling her up again.

**Liara:** “Just can’t get enough of my tits, can you?”

She kissed her. Samantha kissed her back on the lips and then on the cheek. Then on the neck. Then on the shoulder. She kissed her way down Liara’s body until she reached her prize, the pussy. She kissed Liara’s clit. Liara moaned happily. She moaned even louder as “Shepard” began to pleasure her azure. Samantha licked her pussy slowly and gently, savoring her delicious flavor. When Liara came she made sure to suck up every last drop of the asari’s sweet love juices.

Next it was Liara’s turn to pleasure “Shepard”. They switched places. Samantha lay on her back while Liara caressed her body and slowly slid down to her pussy. As soon as Liara’s tongue touched her it felt like an electric jolt went through Samantha’s body. She screamed as Liara pleasured her with the intensity and pleasure of a true lover. Never had the human had such an experience! She fantasized often about what it would be like to have sex with an asari. This had been beyond her wildest imaginings! Samantha finally understood why Shepard fell in love with Liara…

It didn’t take long for Samantha to cum. Liara licked her clean and curled up next to her on the bed. Liara gazed lovingly at “Shepard” as Samantha panted and recovered from the incredible sex.

**Liara:** “…Shepard?”

Samantha turned her head to look at her. Liara was smiling warmly but blushing slightly.

**Samantha:** “What is it, my love?”

Liara appeared a bit shy for some reason. She clearly wanted to say something but was working up the courage to say it.

**Liara:** “Could you…do it again?”

Samantha blinked. What was she talking about?

**Samantha:** “Do what?”

**Liara:** “You know…”

She leaned in close and whispered softly in Samantha’s ear.

**Liara, whispering:** “…My favorite game…”

Samantha gulped. She was in trouble. She had no idea what game Liara was talking about. She was in danger of being found out and she had no idea how a person’s mind would react to the truth while under the influence of the visor. She had to think quick, for Liara’s sake as well as her own.

**Samantha:** “Um…Okay…How do you…want to start things off?”

Samantha held her breathe in anticipation, hoping Liara would give her some kind of clue. Liara chuckled.

**Liara:** “By getting the rope, silly.”

Rope? Were Shepard and Liara into bondage? Samantha got up and searched the desk for some rope and found some.

**Liara:** “Now tie me to the bed.”

Starting to get a little excited, Samantha obliged and tied her to the bed completely spread out. Samantha stood back and eyed the beautiful asari, spread-eagled on the bed, her pussy dripping wet. Suddenly Liara pretended to scream.

**Liara:** “Help me! Someone help me! I’m trapped!”

She looked at Samantha.

**Liara:** “Commander! Please, save me!”

Samantha breathed a sigh of relief. She finally understood the game. It was a damsel-in-distress type of roleplaying game. Samantha recalled the story of how Shepard and Liara first met. Perhaps they liked to reenact it this way? Regardless, Samantha stepped into her role.

**Samantha:** “Fear not, my beautiful asari! For I, Commander Jane Shepard, shall save you!”

Liara couldn’t help but chuckle softly at Samantha’s act. Samantha leapt forward and untied her bonds. As soon as she was free Liara wrapped her arms around Samantha.

**Liara:** “Oh Commander…you’ve saved me! How can I ever thank my savior…”

Liara groped Samantha’s breasts and kissed her. Like Samantha did before, Liara kissed her way to Samantha’s pussy. Samantha smiled and moaned as she felt Liara’s skillful tongue slide into her pussy.

This had been a dangerous game for Samantha. But the risks were well worth the reward!

Samantha wanted desperately for this game session to go on longer but she needed to cut it short. Shepard could return at any time. They cleaned up and dressed and returned to their original positions. Samantha disabled the visor…

**_Minutes later…_ **

**Liara:** “You know, I could contact the manufacturer, maybe get you a replacement.”

With no memory of what happened Liara naturally thought the visor had malfunctioned. She seemed a bit disappointed that the visor didn’t work. Samantha shook her head at Liara’s offer.

**Samantha:** “Don’t worry about it. I’ll visit the store again next time I’m on shore leave.”

Liara gave the visor back and left to return to her office. Her face burned as she walked and her body felt oddly flushed.

**Liara, thinking:** “Goddess, I feel so horny! I hope Shepard gets back soon…”

Samantha grinned evilly again as she watched Liara go, having already decided on her next target. Or rather, _targets_ …

**_Game 3 – Ashley and Miranda_ **

Samantha will never forget the wonderful times she had with Shepard and Liara.

But she wanted more.

So much more…

She had already chosen her next targets: Ashley and Miranda.

For a while she pondered who she wanted to fuck first. Should she savor the perfect body of Miranda Lawson? Or should she get rough with tough but sexy Ashley Williams? But then she realized, why settle for just one? It was time she had a threesome!

She went to EDI and convinced her to make a second visor. She waited for Shepard and Liara to leave the Normandy for a romantic evening. The game with Liara left her extremely aroused. She and Shepard were having many more date nights than before. Once they were gone, Samantha put her plan into motion. Through a long and complicated series of lies and deceptions she managed to lure Ashley and Miranda up to Shepard’s cabin and convince them to don the visors. And then…

Samantha sat naked on the couch across from the bed. In one hand she held a glass of Shepard’s best wine. She sipped it slowly while with her other hand she pressed a vibrator against her pussy, all the while her eyes locked on the erotic sight on the bed.

Ashley and Miranda sat on the bed face to face, their arms wrapped around each other as they held each other close in a tight embrace. They kissed and moaned erotically as they pressed their ample tits together and rubbed their pussies. The scenario controlling these two made them think they were both high-class prostitutes living and working together on the Citadel. They believed Samantha was an extremely wealthy client and that the Normandy was her ship. And for the amount of money she was supposedly paying them these two “prostitutes” were willing to do absolutely ANYTHING Samantha requested, starting with this lesbian show.

The two prostitutes moaned louder as they neared climax. Samantha increased the strength of her vibrator so she could keep up with them. They all screamed and yelled when they came. As Samantha finished her wine, Ashley and Miranda separated, lying back on the bed in seductive poses and looking to their client.

**Miranda:** “OK, Ms. Traynor, what would you like us to do now?”

Samantha’s hand trembled as she put down her wine glass and vibrator. She could barely contain her excitement.

**Samantha:** “Just to be clear…you’ll do _anything_ I ask?”

Ashley and Miranda both laughed.

**Ashley:** “Are you kidding? For that much money I’d let a _krogan_ fuck me!”

**Miranda:** “I’d bend over and let a varren fuck me like a dog. I know how to get a varren, actually. Say the word and I’ll make some calls.”

It was Samantha’s turn to laugh.

**Samantha:** “Tempting, but I’ve got something else in mind…”

Samantha walked to the desk and took out one of Shepard’s strap-ons.

**Samantha:** “Show me your pussies, bitches!”

While Samantha slipped it on, the prostitutes assumed the position. Miranda lay on her back and spread her legs. Ashley crawled on top of her, pressing her tits against Miranda’s and bringing their pussies together.

**Ashley & Miranda:** “Whatever you say, Ms. Traynor.”

Their pussy sandwich was aimed at Samantha as she eagerly approached them. She placed her hands on Ashley’s firm ass and squeezed. She smiled widely as Ashley moaned…and then thrust the dildo into her pussy.

**Ashley:** “Oh fuck, yes!”

**Miranda, disappointed:** “Aww…”

Samantha savored the sensation of Ashley’s pussy. She rammed her dildo as deep inside her as she could, smiling as she listened to the sounds of her crotch slapping against Ashley’s ass. Samantha must have been pretty good or Ashley really sensitive because it didn’t take long for Ashley to cum. Afterwards she went to work on Miranda. Ashley remained on top, panting as Samantha slid her strap-on into Miranda’s pussy. Miranda squealed with delight as Samantha fucked her. Unable to contain herself she grabbed Ashley and pulled her closer. They kissed and Ashley groped Miranda’s breasts as Miranda’s cum squirted all over Samantha.

When she came as well Samantha removed her strap on. She held it up and licked the dildo clean. The two prostitutes tasted absolutely delicious! The prostitutes watched her taste their juices with a smile and their gazes followed her as she returned to the desk and pulled out a second strap-on. She ordered the prostitutes to stand up and gave them the strap-ons. She then took their place on the bed and spread her legs.

**Samantha:** “Now it’s my turn to get some. Fuck me good, you whores!”

The two prostitutes don the strap-ons.

**Ashley:** “Gladly. I call ass!”

**Miranda:** “I get pussy.”

Miranda went first this time. She crawled on top of Samantha and fucked her in the missionary position. Samantha wrapped her arms and legs around her and kissed her, deeply enjoying the feel of Miranda’s erotic body pressed against her own. After Samantha came Miranda made room for Ashley as their client flipped over and got on all fours. Ashley knelt on the bed and fucked her asshole doggy-style. Heavenly! Simply heavenly! That was all Samantha could think of as Ashley skillfully pounded her ass. Ashley finished after an epic climax…but Samantha wasn’t finished yet. She flipped over and pointed at the prostitutes.

**Samantha:** “I’m not done with you sluts yet! Both of you fuck me at the same time!”

The prostitutes smiled and obliged. They sat on the bed facing each other while Samantha took position between them. They guided Samantha down onto their dildos and fucked both her holes at the same time. The ecstasy was beyond anything Samantha could have imagined. Ashley and Miranda continued to fuck her like this for the rest of the time they had together.

These visors were the best idea Samantha ever had! They had changed her life forever! As she left Shepard’s cabin after another enjoyable evening she had to wonder, what would she do with them next?

**_Game 4 – Endgame_ **

Once again Samantha was waiting in Shepard’s cabin. The threesome with Ashley and Miranda was so satisfying she just had to try again, this time with Shepard and Liara. She had a brand new scenario ready and had a new story to convince them to try the visors again. She had her back to the door and turned to greet them as it opened.

**Samantha:** “Commander! Liara! Great news! After returning the faulty visor they gave me a second one free! Now we…can…”

Her voice trailed off when she realized it wasn’t just Shepard and Liara who entered. Ashley, Miranda and even EDI were with them. Samantha had a very bad feeling as the five women stood at the top of the steps, staring down on her coldly.

**Shepard:** “Samantha…I’m very disappointed in you. Did you honestly think we wouldn’t find out?”

Samantha gulped nervously.

**Samantha:** “F-F-Find out what, Commander?”

Liara shook her head in a disappointed fashion.

**Liara:** “Strange lapses in our memories, large chunks of time just suddenly disappearing, not to mention strange feelings of arousal after a ‘failed’ attempt at playing a game. Or was it really a failure, Samantha?”

Ashley was beside herself with fury.

**Ashley, angrily:** “Bitch! What did you do to me?!”

Miranda tsked Samantha.

**Miranda:** “I’m disappointed in you, Samantha. I would have expected behavior like this from maybe Joker but you…”

**Samantha:** “I-I-I-I…”

Samantha could only stammer. She knew she was in trouble. Big trouble. Even EDI was looking at her coldly.

**EDI:** “You deceived me, Samantha. I could sense Shepard and the others were strangely aroused after meeting with you. I know there are some erotic games out there. When I asked if they had been playing any with you we all realized much more was going on than we thought.”

Samantha forgot EDI could scan people’s erogenous zones to gather data about their behavior. She was screwed. Shepard stepped forward.

**Shepard:** “Samantha…I think you deserve a taste of your own medicine…”

The five intimidating women advanced on Samantha. She dropped the visors and cowered in their shadows as they approached. They were blocking the only exit. She had no way to escape.

**Samantha, squeakily:** “Help…”

Minutes later Shepard, Liara, Ashley and Miranda were all sitting naked on the sofa having drinks. Shepard poured them all fresh glasses of wine while they sat around and happily chatted. EDI was the only one not sitting. She stood to the side controlling a hovering video camera and recording them all. They would wave and smile at the camera from time to time but mostly they pretended it was there. These five women were all having a nice time. But as for Samantha…

They had forced the visor on Samantha and activated the slave scenario she used on Shepard. An obedient Samantha was now serving as Shepard’s footstool. Sticking out of her ass and pussy were two of the biggest dildos they could find, vibrating at full strength. All the women enjoyed watching her tremble from the pleasure.

**Shepard:** “Are you happy, slave?”

Samantha nodded furiously.

**Samantha:** “Yes, Mistress. I am very happy!”

Everyone laughed. Though Ashley was still a bit uncomfortable. She looked around at them all, totally naked, and looked down at her own naked body, her face burning red.

**Ashley:** “I can’t believe I’m doing this…I’m not a lesbian at all!”

Liara patted her comfortingly on the shoulder.

**Liara:** “No one is making you stay, Ashley. You can always get dressed and go.”

Ashley scoffed at her.

**Ashley:** “Fuck that! If it means getting revenge on this little bitch that used me I think I can be a lesbian for one night. Do you hear me, you dirty little bitch?”

**Samantha:** “Yes, Mistress. I am a dirty little bitch.”

Everyone laughed again.

**Miranda:** “So what should we do to her next?”

They all thought about this. They had all agreed to seek revenge against Samantha but didn’t have time to work out the details before they had to make their move. What would be a fitting punishment for this horny bitch? Ashley snapped her fingers as an idea came to her.

**Ashley:** “I’ve got an idea! Let’s get some men up here to fuck her! No, even better, let’s get some _krogan_ up here! Her ass will be so sore so won’t be able to walk straight for a week! Trust me, I know!”

Liara gave her a quizzical look.

**Liara:** “And how do you know that, Ashley?”

Ashley blushed even harder and tried to shrink into her seat.

**Ashley:** “Um…”

Shepard laughed and stepped in to save her.

**Shepard:** “How about we all just climb into bed and make it up as we go? EDI, keep the camera rolling. But don’t forget to participate!”

**EDI:** “Of course, Shepard.”

EDI tapped a few buttons on her omni-tool and a holo-dildo appeared between her legs, much to everyone’s amusement. It was time to make their move!

**Shepard:** “Slave! Climb onto the bed and make yourself ready for your punishment!”

**Samantha:** “Yes, Mistress.”

Samantha crawled onto the bed and lay on her back. She grabbed her ankles and spread her legs wide, showing off her pussy, dripping wet in anticipation.

**Samantha:** “Forgive me, my Mistresses. I have been a very naughty bitch. Please punish this little whore to your heart’s content.”

Everyone gathered around Samantha. Shepard smiled deviously as she laid out in her head everything she planned to do to her.

**Shepard:** “Prepare yourself, Samantha. You’re about to have the absolute best night of your life! Shame you’ll never remember it!”

The rest of the evening comprised of a large, sweaty orgy. Each woman took turns fucking Samantha every way possible. They licked her pussy, stuffed her with dildos, gangbanged her…

Repeatedly they brought her to the absolute peak of ecstasy. And it was all on tape. Without a doubt this truly was the absolute best night of Samantha’s life! But as Shepard promised…she would never remember it.

The next morning Samantha began to stir, her body drenched and aching. She was in pain…but it was a happy kind of pain. She was familiar with this sensation. It was always the residual feeling she had after a night of intense sex. The stronger this feeling, the more intense the sex was. But Samantha had never felt it this intense before. Last night must have been absolutely incredible! She smiled as she tried to dredge up the memories of the previous night. But that smile steadily faded as nothing came.

Slowly she opened her eyes. She was lying naked on Shepard’s bed, surrounded by all of Shepard’s sex toys. All of them were wet and showed clear signs of recent use. Were they all used…on her? She heard a sound and looked to the foot of the bed. EDI was standing there and watching her.

**EDI:** “Good morning, Samantha. Sleep well?”

Samantha yawned and rubbed her eyes.

**Samantha, groggily:** “EDI…What’s going on? The last thing I remember is…”

Then it all came flooding back.

Her latest trap failed.

She had been exposed.

The last thing she remembered was being pinned down while Shepard put the visor on her. After that…

**Samantha:** “EDI! I’m…what happened last night?!”

EDI gave a rare smile.

**EDI:** “To answer that, I’ve got a message from Shepard. But before I give it to you I was instructed to play for you this short audio clip…”

EDI tapped some buttons on her omni-tool and Samantha’s voice rang out.

**Samantha, recording:** “Yes! Oh God, YES!! Fuck me more! Please, Mistresses! I’ve been so naughty! Fuck me more! Yes! Yes!! YES!!!”

Samantha did not remember saying that. But upon hearing it a strange sense of familiarity swept through her body…along with a sense of arousal. Her mind could not remember last night but her body clearly did. Hearing her own voice from that night made some of those body memories bubble to the surface. Slowly she slid her hand down to her pussy to start masturbating but when EDI suddenly stopped the recording the arousal disappeared.

**EDI:** “And now for Shepard’s message…”

EDI’s voice suddenly became Shepard’s as she repeated the Commander’s message.

**EDI in Shepard’s voice:** “Good morning, Samantha. Thank you for a wonderful time last time. I think that was one of the best nights of sex Liara and I ever had. If you could remember it I’d wager you’d say the same. We recorded the entire session last night. EDI should have played a small audio clip for you already. Let me tell you, Liara and I are looking forward to watching it again tonight, and every other night after when we could use something to get our motors running. Do you wish to see it?”

Samantha anxiously nodded, forgetting that she was listening to a recording. She wanted to see it. She _needed_ to see it! Even if she never go the actual memory back, she needed to know what all happened to her that night!

**EDI/Shepard:** “Well you can’t. We had the ultimate night of revenge sex last night. It was the greatest night of your life. Suffer with the knowledge that you will never remember it. Suffer with the knowledge that a tape of it does exist but you will never, ever see it. We have destroyed the visors and EDI has sworn never to make another. This is your punishment, Samantha. Now clean yourself up and report to your station.”

With that the recording ended.

**EDI:** “Have a nice day, Samantha.”

EDI turned to leave. Samantha sprang out of bed and grabbed EDI by the legs.

**Samantha:** “PLEASE! I MUST SEE IT! I MUST SEE IT!!! PLEASE LET ME SEE THE TAPE! I’LL DO ANYTHING!!! PLEASE!!!!!”

EDI ignored her. She dragged the naked Samantha across the floor as she walked away, finally losing her as she climbed the steps, leaving the Communications Specialist naked, aroused and weeping on the floor.

After that Samantha returned to her duties. She focused completely on her work and barely looked Shepard or anyone else in the eye. She tried her best not to think about the tape but she just couldn’t help herself. It was pure torture.

Whenever Shepard and Liara would have a date night they would lock themselves in Shepard’s cabin, presumably to watch the video and have sex. On some of those nights Samantha would curl up outside the door to Shepard’s cabin, listening. The door was thick so she couldn’t hear much but every now and then a very familiar moaning, her moaning, would drift through. She would masturbate as best she could, trying to imagine the night she could no longer remember.

Samantha would sit alone on that floor…alone and defeated…or was she defeated?

Samantha looked up with determination. She wasn’t out. Not by a longshot. She would have her REVENGE!!

**_The End…?_ **


End file.
